Project Summary This competitive renewal application (5T32GM086270) seeks funding for years 11-15 of our successful T32 postdoctoral training program in anesthesiology and perioperative medicine research training at the University of Washington. Our primary objective is to provide in-depth research training at the postdoctoral level in cutting edge (and emerging) areas of biomedical science related to anesthesiology and perioperative medicine. Trainees from our prior two funding cycles have demonstrated success in this program, producing numerous peer-reviewed publications, achieving research honors and awards, attaining seed and NIH career development grant funding, and presenting at scientific conferences. We propose training of four fellows per year who will spend 2-3 years cumulative time in research in one of a variety of laboratories in the Department of Anesthesiology and Pain Medicine or in collaborating basic science and clinical departments (e.g., Pharmacology, Genetics, Pediatrics, Psychiatry). Research opportunities are offered by 26 NIH-funded faculty mentors with proven records of success in the training of postdoctoral fellows, with diverse research programs ranging from laboratory-based science to translational, clinical, and health services research. Core faculty research leaders will help match trainees to mentors within six major research areas relevant to anesthesiology and perioperative medicine including (alphabetically): 1) cardiovascular-pulmonary biology, 2) clinical outcomes research & epidemiology, 3) genome sciences & bioinformatics, 4) neurosciences, 5) pain, and 6) pharmacology. Aims of the program are: to recruit outstanding diverse postdoctoral trainees from a national applicant pool; provide trainees with interdisciplinary theories and methods pertinent to their research area; provide trainees with the practical skills to design and conduct high quality research in anesthesiology and perioperative medicine (including fundamental research skills, understanding responsible conduct of research, ability to disseminate research findings, and acquire successful grantsmanship skills and independent funding); and to create a supportive environment through strong mentorship, a breadth of research opportunities, and collaboration across departments. We offer a robust didactic program to provide career development skills which includes monthly seminars in grantsmanship, scientific writing, journal club, and works in progress. All trainees completed individualized learning plans with their mentors to set goals for their training. Trainee progress is monitored regularly by an individualized fellow-specific review committee with summary findings reported to the departmental training grant advisory committee responsible for accepting/hiring fellows and following their progress. In addition, an external scientific oversight board meets yearly to offer advice to the program directors on all aspects of the training program. The overall intent of the program is to develop the next generation of clinician scientist leaders in anesthesiology and perioperative medicine research.